


On our Fifth

by myouimm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I don't what to do with this prompt, Surely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimm/pseuds/myouimm
Summary: Mina and Sana were happily married for almost 5 years really what could go wrong right????but Nayeon uninvitedly came into their lives.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	On our Fifth

Sana and Mina have been together for almost 7 years now counting the days that they have been still girlfriends, they've been through a lot of shit together. They've been girlfriends for 2 years and now married for almost 5 years.  
Sana asked unaware of Mina's frown.  
It's just another normal day for them as sana picks mina up in her office and as soon as they both finished taking baths they both settled in their queen-sized bed, not wanting to get up and make dinner. There's a lot going on inside of mina's mind but she didn't want to be bothered by this mere hunch and she truly trusts her wife so she snap herself out of reality and answered Sana in a lazy manner. 

"Should we just eat out in our usual diner? Or is there something you want to do? " 

Sana moved to the right side of the bed and faced Mina. 

"Actually darling i was planning to skip our celebration this year " 

and by that Mina's frown got bigger she just felt like her world will crash anytime soon because Sana will never say this, What if she's right about her hunch, What if sana and her co-worker Nayeon is really....Uh! I don't want to go further. I trust my wife. I trust Sana she will never do this to me. Never in your wildest dream Minatozaki Mina. She mentally slaps herself for overthinking things. 

"Is that so? So are we celebrating our first-anniversary-celebration-skip? If i say yes to this? " Mina then asked. 

"I'm so sorry darling but I really did try my best to move our business trip but sucks that I can't do anything about it." Sana answered with a hint of sadness in her voice tone.

"Don't worry, Honey. I'll be fine. But are you really not home in our anniversary. I mean we can still celebrate it when you're back but it's a milestone honey that we still stayed married despite of the quantity- " 

"What what what wait wait wait, so are you saying that you're planning to divorce with me?" 

Sana remained seated in the bed and locks mina with her arms she thinks it's cute how mina still get flustered whenever Sana throws her flirtatious side only to the love of her life.  
Mina tries to get up but Sana is a little bit stronger than her.

"What no! I didn't mean it that way! I'm just saying that we should celebrate it on the exact date, you know. " 

After a series of packing things up and reminding everything that Sana could forget. Sana finally departed. It's almost one week now since Sana isn't home and Mina can feel her heart tightening as she remembers that today is finally their 5th anniversary. She shakes her head to herself how did they manage to remain inlove and stable just forget the fact that Mina is jealous of someone now. 

"Is this your first time celebrating your anniversary apart? 

Her co-worker Dahyun asked and Mina could only nod and give Dahyun a sad smile. 

"So that explains the sudden drop of your mood today "  
"Am i being clingy?"  
"A married person asking if she's being clingy, u know for some reason i really can't understand you" Dahyun chuckled. 

"You wanna spend it to me instead? Let's have dinner, I'll invite Momo over. " 

Mina's mood lighten a bit at the mention of her bestfriend Momo, who has a thing with her office mate now. Mina smiles to her self proudly, she probably introduced the two together. 

"Thank you for the concern Dah, but i can't stand celebrating my 5th year anniversary being someone's chaperone." 

"Hey! As if momo's not your bestfriend! And there's nothing really going on between us. It's just that i think she likes someone better. I think she likes Tzuyu." 

"Go on talk to the wall dahyun, You're all coupley and now you're telling me she's into my tzuyu" 

"My tzuyu?! Really aiming for divorce and getting remarried Myoui, aren't we?" 

"Hey! That's a bad joke" Mina nudged Dahyun. 

Taking off her shoes, Mina really feels the sudden urge to cry. Sana is not here to celebrate their 5th. She checks her phone only to see her two day old messages she sent to Sana left unread. Sana could atleast greet her but she didn't and it's almost 12 a. m. Mina already finished a two bottles of beer. She decided to sleep maybe Sana is really busy with work.

**Author's Note:**

> please help me decide what to do with this !!!!!!


End file.
